


Expectantly Unexpected

by Stanul1ka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanul1ka/pseuds/Stanul1ka
Summary: When she walked into the room on her fathers arm she felt all the eyes on her as she took one of the champagne glasses from the tray. The buzz of all the ladies and gentlemen could be heard all around the room and all she could think of was if he would remeber her.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/OC, Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Expectantly Unexpected

The laughter of two children could be heard through the garden all the way to the patio where two women were sitting and drinking coffee with the freshly made pastry. They were chatting idly and smiling as they were making plans they hoped will come to pass. The decision wasn’t difficult to make as they saw the children running around and splashing in the golden fountain.

“I certainly hope that that we are making the right decision. Looking as they are now; they will grow up into charming individuals.” the blond woman mused as she sipped on her coffee.

“Yes, charm is a very good attribute to have, especially if you work in the position like your husband does. But let us not forget, we must not push too much if we want to have it run its natural course. It would be a shame if our recklessness would drive them apart.” the other one answered not taking her eyes of her daughter as she toppled into the water prompting another fit of laughter from the boy she was playing with.

“Ah dear Tamara let us talk about something less serious, as I`m sure we will have a lot of time talking about this after they become teenagers. And they are spending a lot of time together now, they`re building that special kind of friendship you get only when you’re at this age. “the blond one smiled at her boy as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes with her perfectly manicured finger.

********

Over at the fountain as Leila climbed out completely wet, she glared a little at the boy who was still laughing as she brushed her wet hair from her face.

“It`s not funny Rufus! Stop laughing!” she said while sitting on the ground trying to take her shoes off to pour out the water from them. “Oh, my mum is going to be so mad at me for getting all wet! You know after making me to fall into the fountain you can at least help me with these! Leila huffed as Rufus stopped laughing but with a big smile went over to her.

“Well, you know I probably wouldn`t be laughing if you weren`t so easy to scare. And the fact that you fell into the fountain is just a bonus.” Rufus gave her a little cocky smile for a thirteen-year-old as he helped her to take her shoes off.

“Don`t give me that `I`m the Best` look. You know I don`t like being scared like that” Leila folded her arms as she half smiled at Rufus. “I make you a deal that one day I will scare you in a way you won`t even see it coming.” Leila extended her hand to Rufus challenging him to accept.

Rufus looked at her hand and then at her face “Are you sure you want to make a deal with someone like me?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you afraid that you`re gonna loose Rufus Shinra?” Leila raised her chin and said with a smile.

Rufus squared his shoulders as he didn`t like to be challenged by her like this. He reached out and grasped her hand in his “Alright! But I doubt it. I will not let myself be caught of guard.” but when Leila tried to pull back her hand Rufus held tighter and smiled “ You still need to tell me the stakes as I would like to know what I`m going to win”

Leila raised her eyebrows at this. ` _I really should have thought about that beforehand_ ` she thought to herself. “Hmm. How about if I win you`ll have to do what I say for a week” she smiled cheekily.

Rufus did not like this at all as he never liked when someone told him what to do, but the pride didn’t allow him to back down now “ Fine, but if I win YOU will have to do what I ask.”

As soon as the deal was set Leila reached behind her into the fountain and flung some of the water onto Rufus. She squealed with laughter and darted of deeper into the garden.

“LEILAAAA! YOU WET MY SHIRT!” Rufus started running after her yelling.

“BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT!” Leila yelled back and kept running.

He caught up with her and reached for her shoulders. As she turned to look at him her balance gave out and they both fell on the grass still laughing. Out of breath they both turned on their backs and looked up at the sky.

Leila reached out with her hand and pointed at some of the clouds.

“Do you ever just lie down and look at the clouds to see what shapes they take?”

Rufus looked at Leila and then turned his attention onto the clouds she was pointing at

“No, I don`t have usually time for such things. Father is always busy in the office barely comes home and mother... I only have a bit of childhood frivolity when mum comes to visit here and takes me with her. Which recently it has been much more than what I remember.” with one hand he supported his had to have a better angle

“Father always keeps telling her she is spoiling me too much with all these visits. That I should focus my time on my studies and training if I want to make something of myself and one day to take over the company.” Leila looked at Rufus as he slowly blinked at the clouds. “Playtime is waste of time and I`m getting old for it. The only time I have a little bit of fun is when we come visit you.”

Leila was shocked. She had no idea that the President was such a strict man to his son. Opposite her father who keeps telling her not to grow up too fast that she still has time to enjoy her free time, but keeping in mind that studies are very important, she never was told of for having fun. She actually felt sorry for Rufus.

“I`m sorry. My mum always tells me not to grow up too fast and have as much fun as I can, because once you grow up there is no going back.” Leila said while watching Rufus intently.

“Hmmm...” was all that he said while secretly wishing he was given the same freedom.

“OK then since you can still have your little fun while you`re here, let`s just find shapes in the clouds. it’s actually very fun when you do it with a friend.” she smiled at Rufus innocently hoping he wouldn`t reject the idea.

Rufus smiled slightly and thought that maybe he can let himself enjoy these fleeting little moments he is awarded while visiting Leila. ` _Friends_ ` something he thought he would never experience considering who his father is and the company he is keeping. Leila is the only person his age that he can associate himself with and who does not want to be his friend only because of the wealth his family can offer.

“Yeah let`s do it” he turned his attention to the clouds to study their shapes.

“Oh, look that one it`s looking a cat! And that one that`s like a Chocobo!” the excitement was shown all over her face as she was pointing in all those different clouds above them. She hasn`t done this for quite some time and missed it and was very happy that she could share that with Rufus as she branded him her newest friend very recently to his surprise.

“That one look. Looks like a Bahamuts` head...” and just like that they were laughing again, and the world seemed simple for a while.

They lied like this for a long while, their heads touching slightly as they unknowingly moved a bit closer while looking for shapes. No one even noticed that the sky started to slightly change colour to a light orange a sign of a sunset and that`s when they heard it. The end of their time of the day where Rufus knew that he must face reality very soon.

“Rufus darling, we have to go! Your father is on his way home and is requesting to see you.” Rufus` mum had called on him from the patio.

Rufus just sighed and sat up ready to go when Leila touched his hand. “Wait Rufus, I have something for you.” He turned slightly so that he was facing her face to face as she sat up. She reached around her neck and unclasped the silver neckless she was wearing.

“Here... I want you to have this. I want you to remember the time we have here together when you come to visit when you look at the neckless.” she reach over and took his hand in hers “ I hope it will remind you of me when you`ll feel lonely and ease your mind knowing I’m thinking of you.” she put the neckless in his open palm gently and smiled at him.

Rufus just set there studying the neckless closely. It was a gentle woven silver chain that had pendant in the shape of her name. He looked back at Leila “I cannot accept this.” he tried to give it back, but Leila shook her head.

“No. I want you to have it. It`s a sign of our friendship so that we will not forget each other.” Leila said with a gentle smile as she put his fingers around his the neckless. “You don`t have to wear it...just keep it.”

“I don`t have anything to give you in return.” Rufus said staring at his hand.

“Common Rufus this is not a goodbye. We will see each other most likely even next week when your mum comes over again.” Leila laughed “Let`s get back so we don`t get into trouble for not listening.” Leila got up and started walking.

Rufus stood up and put the neckless into his breast pocket. `I have to find a place to keep it safe` he though as he followed her to the patio where his mum was waiting for him. He looked at Leila and envied her a little as he saw her jumping in front of him with all the ease and happiness in the world as he knew his life is only about to get more complicated with every passing day.

“Ah Rufus dear did you had a good time with Leila? We heard you laughing all the way to the patio.” Rufus` mum asked when they finally reached the patio.

“Mhm...” he just hmphed.

“I taught Rufus how to cloud gaze as he said he never done it before. “Leila smiled up at Mrs. Shinra who just raised her eyebrow in an amused manner. “Can he come again soon? We had so much fun.” she asked excited.

“Of course, he can. We will arrange another day as soon as possible.” Mrs. Shinra put her hand on Rufus` shoulder and started to guide him to the door. “Or maybe you can visit Rufus as well next time to spend some more quality time together.” she smiled gently and then turned to her friend Tamara Leila’s mum

“Tamara thank you for having us here today I had a lovely time catching up with you. We will continue the conversation soon. “she kissed both of Tamara’s cheeks as a signed of goodbye.

Leila stood in front of Rufus as she said her goodbyes as well “ I had a great time today Rufus I hope we see each other again.” she tried to be as proper as possible in front of his mum but then she just flung her arms around him and gave him a hub.

“Just don`t lose my gift OK?” she whispered into his ear.

Rufus stood in shock as he felt her wrap her arms around him. He was not used too much on hugging, only from his mother. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as well and whispered back.

“I won`t. But just to be clear this surprise when you gave me that neckless doesn`t count to the deal we made.” he whispered and stepped back to follow his mother outside.” Leila stood there with a smile watching him leave.

*********

Sitting in the car Rufus was watching the city pass through the window on the way home. His mother was on the phone for a long time, so he took out the neckless and started playing with it in his hand. He would never admit to anyone, but he was very happy to receive her gift and that a little memento of the good times he had with her. ` _I hope it will remind you of me…`_ her words rang in his head and he decided he would keep it safely in his breast pocket. He turned his eyes to the window again when his mother’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“So, do you know what you will tell your father about your views of your future, Rufus?” she turned to look at him.

“No” he answered with a bored tone.

“You`re becoming a young man and I am sure he will make sure to prepare you for the roles you`ll have to play in the future. To secure the presidency and the family line.” hi mother narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

“You...” she was cut off by Rufus

“So that`s what you’ve been chatting about with Leila’s mother? You want us to get married when we are old enough? To chain the two powerful families together so that he can assert his power on the throne?” Rufus burst out without thinking. Leila was the only friend he had and now it looked like the only reason he ever met her because of their parents wanted to match them. He was too young to think about such things, but then whenever he saw her smile there were these strange feelings building up in his stomach, but he couldn’t put a name on it.

“RUFUS! You will be respectful young man! I realize it is soon to talk of such things, but the fact that your father is thinking of a match between you two is not a bad thing. She will grow up to be a very beautiful and respectful woman who will make a good wife to you one day I`m sure. But I promise when you grow up and you will not like her more than a friend, I will not push the match on you.” his mother smiled at him and brought her arm around his shoulders. That little bit of comfort he got only from her and words, he knew that he could believe.

Rufus wrapped his arms around his mother seeking here comfort before he must see his father. “What do you think father wants to talk about today?” he asked carefully.

“I assume he wants to talk to you about your studies as he arranged some private training lessons for you as well. He would like to get you involved in some minor extent with the company, since it will be your heritage when you will be ready to take over. “His mother answered calmly. She knew her husband well, and she made a promise to herself she will protect Rufus from that life as long as she can before he will have to be actively involved with the company. She wanted to make sure he will know something else as well not just the gloom of running a company.

They sat like this in silence waiting for the car to arrive at the Shinra Manor.

********

Leila sat at the dinner table listening to her parents discussing her older brothers’ latest achievements at the academy. She was very little interested in that topic as she missed him around the house terribly not somewhere far away in Junon. She was feeling a little bit lonely at times, that’s when she was really looking forward to the days when Mrs. Shinra was visiting with Rufus.

“As I was saying Liam called yesterday and he said he is doing very well with his combat training. He also said that his teachers have given him a recommendation to join the forces upon his graduation. Apparently, he has the aptitude to become the next general can you believe it! Oh, that is such good news.” Her mother was talking excitedly. They were extremely proud of him as it will make their status even more prominent. Not that they put too much of an importance on such matters, but nevertheless they liked the spotlight of the socialites.

“When will Liam be coming home mummy?” Leila quipped into their conversation gently. “I miss him very much. Since he left, I became quite lonely around here.”

“Leila sweet that’s why we were thinking you can attend some after school lessons away from home if you`d so like. It will give you a chance to meet some knew children your age and from different circles.” Her father said while sipping on his wine. “It is important for you to learn about lives of other people who may be less fortunate than us and will broaden your view of the world. It will be important for your future to build foundations when you will be building your life away from home. I would like for you to be more independent.” He said with a gentle smile.

Leila knew he meant well. She knew he didn`t want her to be dependent on their fortune to just go from fathers’ house to her future husbands’ house without having nothing of her own. He was making sure she was well educated in all aspects and that she would pick a good career that she will have no trouble supporting herself. But still the thought of her brother being away was very new to her and it took a lot of time getting used to.

“I know daddy. It`s just a bit difficult to getting used to. Now I only have Rufus to play with and he is not here that often.” Leila looked at her father intently.

“That is true, but he is the heir to his fathers` company. He has completely different world than us and the expectations that are being put on him are not easy for a boy his age. But I am sure it will make him into a fine man one day.” Her father mused. He took a bite from his veal and looked back up.

“It is a good think that he has a free-spirited friend like you it would do him good as he doesn`t have many children around to play with.” her father said indication that this should be the end of this conversation. 

“Your father is very right Leila. Now let’s finish dinner and off you go to wash up and get ready to bed you have an early start tomorrow with your tutoring.” Her mother quipped in and she folded her cutlery letting the staff take it from the table.

“I will come and tuck you in when you`re ready, we still have some business to finish tonight.” Tamara said with a gentle smile to her daughter and took a sip from her wine.

“Yes mummy.” Leila quickly finished her dinner and made her way to her room to wash up.

Her room was large with her own private bathroom. She had a lot of toys but as she is growing up now, she is trying to put them into the big chest she has under the window keeping out mostly the plush toys that she cuddles with on her bed. She sighed as she entered the bathroom took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. As per her new routine she turned on the music she has in her phone to listen to while showering. She washed her hair thoroughly since Rufus made her fall into the fountain earlier. The memory of that brought a smile on her face. She liked to spend time with him, and she was hoping she will have more time with him like this in the future. She started to be quite positive that she was having a girl crush on him. ` _It would be nice if he had a thing for me too. Would be like a fairy-tale._ `

But she can only dream. They were friends and she was sure that his father would be the one that will find him a match that he would approve off. She was too spirited for his liking she was sure of it. Always speaking her mind and ambitious with her views.

She stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and started to brush her teeth. Looking herself over in the mirror. ` _Could be better but then again, I`m still twelve. No need to rush. `_

When she was done with her bathroom rituals, she put on her pyjamas and sat on her windowsill. It was quite large in the round shape that she could stack a lot of pillows and plush toys there which she can snuggle with and look out into the garden. It looks like it life will take some unexpected turns from now on, and she decided that whatever is coming her way in the future, she will accept it with open arms and make the best of every situation. After her time of contemplating her future she climbed onto the bed and closed her eyes waiting for her mother, but as she was so tired from the day of running around the gardens with Rufus she fell asleep with a smile on her face. ` _Tomorrow is a new day with new possibilities. `_

**Author's Note:**

> Author`s note: This is my first Rufus story. Love the FF7 Franchise and the Remake just made me fall in love it it even more. I hope I made justice to the characters and will continue to do so in llater chapters. Please don`t hasitate to comment it is very welcome. I will Also edit warnings and characters as the story goes on.
> 
> All Final Fantasy VII characters belong to Square Enix I claim ownership only to my own OC. Have a lovely reading


End file.
